


Nightingale

by mellowsweet



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 警察将手铐铐在Isak手腕时，他并没有挣扎。他坐上警车，回望了一眼Even，Even也在看着他。红色的警灯光打在他的脸上，好像他嗑嗨了时的幻象。





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> 两个大家点的设定：“先分手再复合的HE；先虐再甜”  
> 甜不知道……但是HE是肯定的
> 
> *犯罪  
> *毒品  
> *暴力  
> 这不是一篇大家看了会开心的文章。  
> 珍爱生命，远离毒品。（严肃脸）
> 
> （12,858字）

 

 

　　 **玫瑰树篱笆上有一朵花，一朵所有的鲜花中最美丽的花。夜莺对它唱出他的爱情的悲愁。但是这朵玫瑰一句话也不讲，它的叶子上连一颗作为同情的眼泪的露珠都没有。它只是面对着几块大石头垂下枝子。**

**“这儿躺着世界上一个最伟大的歌手！”玫瑰花说。“我在他的墓上散发出香气；当暴风雨袭来的时候，我的花瓣落到它身上，这位《依里亚特》的歌唱者变成了这块土地中的尘土，我从这尘土中发芽和生长！我是荷马墓上长出的一朵玫瑰。我是太神圣了，我不能为一个平凡的夜莺开出花来。”**

**于是夜莺就一直歌唱到死。**

 

**——安徒生《荷马墓上的一朵玫瑰》**

 

** 一 **

 

您有一条新好友申请

来自Even Bech Næsheim

      

Isak面无表情地摩挲着Even的头像，是他开着白色法拉利的侧脸。

他吞了一口烟，缓慢地吐出了一团雾。

他点了接受，把手机揣进兜里，用脚碾灭了烟头，转身回到了工地。

 

他脱下满是尘土的工服，放进背包。和工友们一起坐上回城的火车。他盯着车窗，看着窗外的景色随着车速的增加变得滑稽，忽大忽小，像嗑嗨了药。

他看着自己的倒影，发起了呆。

 

“Isak，你不下车吗？你不是应该在这站换乘？”Magnus，他的工友，下车时拍了一下他的肩。

他回过神来，赶忙抓起自己的包和衣服冲下车去。

他跟在Magnus身后跑着，狼狈地赶上了马上就要出发的电车。

“你还好吗？觉得你今天心不在焉的。”Magnus关切地说。

“我没事。”Isak僵硬地挤出一个笑容。

“我先下了，问Maria好！”Magnus冲他挥挥手。

“嗯，明天见。”

“明天见！”

 

“你回来了。”Maria帮他挂好大衣，又弯腰帮他脱下靴子：“今天煮了胡萝卜汤，做了苏打鱼、煎了香肠，都是你爱吃的。”

“谢谢。”Isak说。

“Pappa！”一个漂亮的小朋友摇摇晃晃地跑向Isak，抱住他的腿。

“嘿，我的宝贝儿，爸爸回来了！”Isak抱起她，亲了亲她的脸。

“爸爸好臭臭……”小姑娘皱起了鼻子。

“爸爸先去洗个澡，就来陪Vivian公主好吗？”

“Vivian要爸爸香香的。”

“好，我的公主。”Isak温柔地笑了起来，Maria从他怀里接过Vivian：“我去给她擦擦脸，你去洗澡吧。”

Isak点点头，吻了吻Maria的唇。

 

“爸爸给我讲故事~”Vivian举起放在床头的童话书，一脸期待地看着Isak。

“好的我的公主，上次读到了哪里？”

“鸟…Natter……”Vivian努力想读出这个陌生的单词。

“Nattergal。”Isak教她。

“Nattergal, pappa！”Vivian开心地拍拍手，小奶音听得Isak心都要融化了。

 

“大家都穿上了最好的衣服。大家都望着这只灰色的小鸟，皇帝在对它点头。

于是这夜莺唱了——唱得那么美妙，连皇帝都流出眼泪来。一直流到脸上。当夜莺唱得更美妙的时候，它的歌声就打动了皇帝的心弦。皇帝显得那么高兴，他甚至还下了一道命令，叫把他的金拖鞋挂在这只鸟儿的脖颈上。不过夜莺谢绝了，说它所得到的报酬已经够多了。”

Isak关上书本，放回床头。Vivian已经睡着了。他小心翼翼地给她盖好被子。她睡得那么香甜，那么的可爱，对Isak来说，她是宇宙的恩赐。

他吻了吻她的额头，退出了她的房间。

 

“宝贝睡了？”Maria正在床上补着Isak磨烂的裤子。

“恩。明天再弄，你也睡吧。”

“很快就好。”

 

Maria来自淳朴的东欧。她是偷渡过来的，为了能获得挪威的身份，她嫁给了Isak。

确切地说，Isak是在工地边捡到她的。那时她惊恐地躲在一栋废弃的大楼里，衣衫褴褛，骨瘦如柴。

他们结婚已经五年，做爱的次数寥寥可数。算是搭伙过日子吧。结婚，不就是为了过日子。Isak在这方面也没有太多需求，Maria，则是出于报恩而献身。在他们有了Vivian之后，就对这事情彻底失去了兴趣。

Isak每天都要工作，Maria的挪威语说的不错，但读写还是很糟糕，Isak便让她在家全职照料Vivian，好在挪威的福利很好，政府每月发的儿童津贴加上Isak的工资供养三人的开销还能有些积蓄。

Isak的少年时期是在寄宿学校里度过的，那是一所私立教会贵族学校。大部分学生最后都成了挪威有头有脸的人物，但最传奇的，恐怕还属Isak Valtersen。毕竟，他是该校建校以来唯一一个成为建筑工人的校友。

虽然建筑工人的工资也不少，甚至报酬比许多工种还要丰厚，但毕竟，这不是一个体面的职业。

对于这份工作Isak不觉得有什么好丢人，他是有过案底的人，能够再次回归社会，建立属于自己的家庭，还拥有了人生中最美妙的礼物，他已经非常知足。

 

**二**

 

“Halo，这里是Isak。”Isak正在吃早餐，嘴里还塞着面包。

“Isak，你听到那个消息了吗。”电话那头，传来Eskild焦急的声音。

“什么消息？”Isak一头雾水。

“Even……Even回挪威了！”Eskild压低了声音，生怕被谁听见似的。

“他给我脸书发了好友申请——”

“天啊Isak，你不能加他！”

“我通过了。”

“你真的疯了，他差点毁了你！”

“Eskild，都过去了。而且，是我自愿的，我从来都没有怨过他。”Isak平静地说。“我真是拿你没办法。”Eskild叹了口气：“周末一起吃饭吧，到时候我跟你汇报最新情报。”

“谢谢你，Eskild。”

“迟早被你气死啊！哼！”Eskild挂了电话。

Isak笑笑，这个Eskild，就是刀子嘴豆腐心。

那所学校的同学，他联系的不多，大部分人对他都唯恐避之不及，只有Eskild还会经常联系他。在他在哈尔登监狱里度过的那三年，Eskild不时会来探监，送了他很多毛绒玩具。

“有它们陪着，你就不孤单了。”Eskild说。

哈尔登监狱是专门关押危险重刑犯的监狱，挪威的提倡人性化解，把监狱修的好似五星饭店，每天早八点至晚八点犯人们可以自由活动，可以参加相应的兴趣班。Isak在这里学会了焊接，出狱后，在相关机构的介绍下，让他找到了工地工作。

对于挪威这种做法，激起外界不少反对的声浪，认为这是犯罪者的天堂，不是所有挪威民众都赞同这些方式。那时候他和Even的新闻闹得很大，出狱时依然有媒体进行了报道。路上有人认出Isak的脸，还会对他吐唾沫。

只有Isak自己知道被剥夺自由的这三年，日子是怎样的煎熬。

由于他是在毒瘾发作时犯下的罪行，因此在监狱里要先接受戒断疗程。那时候他浑身疼的整宿整宿的睡不着，他焦躁的在自己的牢房里走来走去，为了防止他们自裁，牢房里的墙体都被海绵包着。他只得用指甲在胳膊上划出一道道血痕，如果眼前有刀，那他恨不得直接去了。

他睁眼闭眼都是Even的脸，各种各样表情的Even，他痛苦时，Even在笑，他开心时，Even在哭。他觉得自己兴许是魔障了，Even是他的梦魇，这辈子他都要困在这个梦里无法醒来，他决定缴械投降，放弃抵抗。

他不吃不喝，看着天花板上Even英俊的脸，看着他的嘴唇一开一合，好像在念情诗，可他听不懂，除了流泪，他什么也做不了。

十天之后，Even的脸消失了。

他终于可以入睡。

那天起，他再也没有看见Even Bech Næsheim的脸。

 

Isak坐上去警署的电车，作为曾经的高危犯人，出狱后每个季度还需要去警署报道，接受精神状况鉴定。

负责他的警司是一位和Isak妈妈年纪相当的和善女士。

Isak叫她Mamma Julie。

“看见你现在越来越好，我真的很开心。”Julie警官帮Isak整理好他的围巾，又往他手里塞了一个小鸟玩具：“这个，是送给Vivian的。你看，捏一下这里，它还会唱歌。我放了我自己很喜欢的一首歌在里面。”

“谢谢mamma Julie，Vivian会喜欢的。”Isak吻了吻Julie的面颊，和她告别。

他乘上火车，赶回工地。

 

天越来越冷，日照时间也越来越短，才四点阳光便渐渐被夜色吞没。

总管打开了大灯，Isak下意识地捂住了眼睛。

干这行七年了，他还是不太适应夜晚作业的高瓦度照明。

他恐惧它，他恐惧一切极端的事物。强烈的灯光会召唤起他过去记忆的碎片。闪烁的disco ball，恣情扭动的人群，还有忘情深吻的他们。

他深吸一口气，继续专注地焊接手中的钢筋。

 

换回常服的时候，他摸到mamma Julie送的玩具，把它拿了出来。他本以为就是个简单的橡胶玩具，没想到做的意外精致，浅棕色的外衣，小巧但柔软的喙，仔细看看，应该是夜莺。他捏了捏这鸟儿的腹部，它欢快地唱了起来：“Nightingale, sing us a song, of a love that once belonged…”

“给女儿买的？”Magnus撞了下他的肩，和他打招呼。

“朋友送的。”Isak小心翼翼地把玩具放回兜里，和Magnus一起去赶车。

 

他现在已经不怎么听歌了，他喜欢盯着窗外的景色放空。

纵使这景色他已熟记在心，可每当季节交替时，他还是会觉得激动。他觉得大自然也是伟大的建筑师，每天都在默默施工，等人类回过神了，才发现季节已变换的如此鲜明，才来得及感叹夏花的灿烂，秋叶的静美。

 

回家的路上，他收起一片落在他肩头火红落叶，将它和夜莺一起带给了Vivian。

Vivian开心地直转，抱着他的脑袋吧唧地亲了好几口。

对于现在的Isak Valtersen来说，Vivian就是他的全世界，他愿意用他的一切来换取Vivian的幸福。

 

_ “你是我的全世界，我愿意用一切来换取你的幸福。” _

_ Even捧着他的脸，望着他的眼睛，深情地对他说。 _

 

**三**

 

您收到了一条活动邀请

来自 Even Bech Næsheim

Nov.18 21:21 p.m. Even Bech Næsheim的返乡舞会

 

“太夸张了你知道吗Isak，他真是太！夸！张！了！” 

Isak坐定的那一刻Eskild就开始喋喋不休地吐槽着：“你都不知道他那个派头，哦呦有钱了不起喔，我们家也有钱！他自己回来就算了，还带回来好几辆跑车，穿的什么貂啊带着金链子，头发还梳到脑后，啧，走路左拥右抱的，浮夸的不行。挪威这么小这么土哪里还容的下他老人家啊，真不知道他回来做什么！”

Eskild一边骂一边往嘴里塞了块鳕鱼：“真的是，我看到他那张脸就想吐，那顿饭吃的我啊全是气，你说我怎么就学不会我爸妈那种虚伪样儿啊！我妈明明都烦死他妈妈了还要问人家指甲在哪里做的，哦呦我真的是，气死我了！”

 

Isak捏着面包漫不经心地戳着黄油。Eskild看他这样，对着他脑门就是一巴掌。

“喂！”Isak捂着脑袋瞪了Eskild一眼：“我有在听你骂啊。”

“你根本就在发呆！”Eskild抱胸看着他：“所以他组织的那个狗屁聚会，你也收到邀请了？”

Isak点点头。

“他加了你之后有跟你说过话吗？”

Isak摇摇头。

“fuck，他在搞什么，总之你不能去。”

“我要陪Vivian，我也不想去。”

“那帮贱人们还在班级群里猜你会不会去，还打赌，这些人怎么这把年纪了还是这么无聊，当老娘是死的呀，老娘我立刻骂回去了。”Eskild拿出手机调出群组聊天记录给Isak看。

他瞄到Even在大家的讨论里回复了两个笑脸的emoji表情。

“谢谢你Eskild，这样维护我。”Isak真诚地说。

“应该的。滴水之恩当涌泉相报。不过我就是很有教养啦。”Eskild骄傲地挺起胸脯。

能上的起这个学校的孩子，大部分来自挪威的富豪世家，小部分白手起家的富一代也把孩子送来这里，期待他们能接受到贵族教育，但这些孩子处在食物链的底端。Eskild的爸爸是新兴富豪，同时又因为他的举止有些女性化，遭到了那些混球富N代的欺负。他们逼他穿上女装跳舞，还不许他穿内裤。

低一年级刚入学的Isak实在看不下去，冲上去和带头的那个男生打了起来。

 

_ “然后我就爱上了你。我站在人群外，一眼就看到了你的狠劲，你骑在他身上抓着他的领子，对着他的脸就是一拳，太他妈性感了。” _

_ Even一边吻他一边含糊不清地说，他们的舌头紧紧缠在一起。 _

 

每次去Eskild家，Eskild都会给他塞很多东西要他带走。什么意大利的松露，西班牙的火腿，日本的和牛（“Maria根本不会做…”“闭嘴！”），中国的茶叶（“我又不喝茶……”“带走！”），还会给Vivian买很多公主裙和幼教书。

“本来你就应该在过这种生活，你从小都在过这种生活…而现在”Eskild看着他的眼睛，真诚地说：“我只能尽我的力，帮一些、是一些。真可惜我看你硬不起来，不然我就娶你了。”

Isak笑着翻了个白眼。

 

11月18日，对Isak来说和往常没有任何区别。他没有接受Even的邀请，所以facebook也没提醒今天有什么活动。

他和往常一样收工回家，吃完饭，给Vivian读童话书，哄她睡觉。

唯一不同的是，Maria问他，要不要做爱。

对不起，他说。

Maria有些失落地回了厨房，给他准备明天中午的便当。

他开了一瓶啤酒，随便调了个台看着。

忽然门铃哼哼唧唧地响了起来，因为电池快没电，在这夜晚听起来有些诡异。

他起身，打开了门。

 

Even Bech Næsheim。

他轻声念出这个名字。

“Halo”

“Halo”

他看着眼前这个人，十年没见，他还是能一眼认出他。金色头发，湛蓝色的眼睛，瘦削而高挑的身材，月牙形的眼睛。

和他亲吻过无数次的嘴唇。

 

**四**

 

“你想喝什么，要茶吗，我这里正好有些中国茶。”

Isak招呼Even坐下，有些慌乱地翻找着Eskild给他的茶，不知道被Maria放到了哪里。

“Isak，谁来了？”Maria听见动静从厨房出来。

Even起身，给了Maria一个非常灿烂的笑容。

Maria顿时红了脸。

“我上次带回来的茶叶呢？”Isak问。

“我放到橱柜里了，我去泡。”Maria害羞地跑回厨房。

“她是谁？”Even收起笑容，看着Isak。

“我妻子。”Isak平静地说：“我们孩子快四岁了。”

“嗯，孩子。”Even环顾四周，房子不大，却整整齐齐，尖锐的桌角都被小心的包起，看得出女主人很用心在照料这个家庭：“看来你过得不错。”

Isak没有接他话。

Maria泡好茶端给Even。Even接过茶，有意无意地摸了她手心一下。她惊慌地瞄了一眼Isak，回到了卧室。

“有老婆了，就不用水龙头的水泡茶了，”Even玩味地看着Isak，他似乎没有反应：“所以，为什么不来我的party。”

“我要陪孩子，走不开。”

Isak安静地喝着手中的啤酒。

他没什么好跟他聊的。

事实上，他花了很大的力气才克制住颤抖。

“大家都挺希望见到你的。”Even说。

“你比以前安静好多，也不说脏话了。”

Isak冷笑了一声：“我们之间，到底有什么好聊的？你不早就从我们那帮鸡婆的同学那里知道了我所有消息？Even Bech Næsheim，收起你的虚伪，请你从我这里滚开。”

Isak起身打开了门，做了个请的姿势。

“这才是我熟悉的你。”Even笑了，他习惯性地伸出手想要去抚摸Isak的脸，却被Isak躲开了。

Isak摔上了门，没有说再见。

 

他瘫软下来，靠在门上。

他的心跳的太快，好像要从他的喉咙中狂奔出来。

冷静，深呼吸，他对自己说。

过了好一会儿，他才恢复了知觉。他缓慢地扶着墙站起来。他的腿好像已不听他使唤。

他眼前一黑，倒在了地上。

 

他好像做了一场长梦，梦里他裸着身子，和Even缠绵。

他趴在床上，他感到Even的阴茎在他身体里，他压在他身上，他们的下体紧密地连在一起。Even舔着他的耳廓，揉捏着他的乳首。

他们不停地在做爱。之前射精次数太多，现在他的阴茎肿的难受，想射又射不出来。Even张开了嘴，吞吐着他的性器。太舒服了，他想这辈子都这样下去——

Isak猛然惊醒，发现自己已经回到了床上。

Maria还在熟睡。

他低头看了看自己裆部。

该死的，他遗精了。

他又羞愤有绝望，十年了，在他以为日子就要这么平静流过的时候，这个男人再次出现在他面前，带着胜利者的笑容，撕破了他所有伪装，将他的防线击溃。

 

_ “你是我的，你只能爱我。这辈子每一分、每一秒，你都只有我。” _

 

他怀念他的拥抱，他的吻，他的爱抚，他需要他抱住他，贯穿他，他渴望再次感受他的心跳，在那汗涔而赤裸的胸膛下热烈跳动。

 

Isak洗完澡出来时，Maria已经醒了。

“你晕倒了。”她光着身子，看着Isak。谁都不会否认Maira是个美人，她有着白皙而细腻的肌肤，在月光下泛着银色的光。柔软圆润的乳房垂在被子上。

“他是谁？”她问。

Isak挪开视线，不去看她。

“我的前男友。”他说。

他钻回被窝，背对着Maria。

Maria抖开被子，爬到他的身上，强迫他看着她。

他眼前是她如紫葡萄一般的乳头，Maria有着美丽的身子，可纵使他们已同床共枕了五年，Isak还是不习惯看见她裸露自己。

“他喜欢我，你看见了他看我的眼神了吗？他想上我！”Maria歇斯底里地吼道：“我的身体！那么多人想要我的身体！只有你看见她时脸上写满厌恶！为什么你不能爱我？陪在你身边的人是我，我是你孩子的母亲，是我给你了一个家，Isak，你为什么就不能承认这点呢？”

“你放心，他会把你从我身边夺走的，他一直都这样。”Isak说，他的声音在颤抖：“然后他会丢弃你，像他丢弃我一样。”

 

“pappa, mamma，你们在吵架吗。”Vivian揉着眼睛推开他们的房门，她的怀里抱着Julia送的夜莺。

“对不起宝贝，吵到你了。”Isak起身抱起Vivian，将她放在他和Maria中间：“和我们一起再睡会儿好吗，我的宝贝儿。”

Vivian懂事地点点头。

Isak重新铺好被子。

他们谁都没有再讲话。

他感到Maria翻身背对着他们，她抽泣起来，Vivian的小手抚摸着她的背。

可他们谁都没有说话。

 

** 五 **

 

“Isak，有人找。”

Isak正在五层楼的高度焊接着钢管，主管在地上拿着扩音筒喊他了好一会儿他才听到。

他摘下护目镜和耳罩。看见主管身旁站着Even。他犹豫了一下，还是下去了。

Even穿着皮衣，踩着机车靴，无聊地咬着墨镜腿等着他。

“你不能来我工作的地方。”Isak说。

“几点下班？”Even收起墨镜，邪笑着看他。

“5点。”

“时薪多少？”

“200克朗，你想干什么？”Isak无奈地看着他：“没事的话我要回去了。”

“喂，给你3000，他今天归我了！”Even丢了几张大钞给主管，Isak还没反应过来便被他拉上了他的G65。

“你他妈疯了？”Isak气急败坏地说：“卧槽你麻痹！Even fuck you! 这份工作要是没了的话，我！！fuck you Even！！”

“你不早就知道我是疯子，还有，欢迎随时来操。”Even笑弯了眼睛，露出尖尖地虎牙。

Isak镇定下来，给自己系好了安全带。

他知道自己必须镇定，不能落入他的圈套。

 

“就快到了！”Even开上了一条崎岖的道路，太过颠簸，Isak撞到了头。

“坐稳了！Wow！”Even一脚把油门踩到底，很快驶过这条小路，开到了森林中。他们在一个木制别墅前停了下来。

“记得这里吗，”Even开心地比划着：“还记得那座树屋吗？”Even指了指别墅斜侧方，果然树上搭着一座精致的树屋，玻璃制的透明墙体上砌着木制的顶，木制楼梯一直延伸到别墅的后门处。

“我已经把这座房子买回来了”Even拉着Isak，打开门，激动地说：“我们以后可以每周来这里过周末，等我们老了，我们就去Tromsø养老，在极光下，在海边，就这么过一辈子……”

Isak挣开了他。

一瞬间Even的眼神散开了，写着失落。

对不起，Isak听到他说。

 

他们坐在台阶上抽着烟。

曾经Isak幻想过他们俩再次见面会是怎样的情境。

可是Isak绞尽脑汁也想象不出来。

因为他觉得他们不会再见了。

 

_ “我要和我爸回美国了。”Even紧张地搓着双手，不敢去看Isak。 _

_ Isak正在进行戒毒治疗，他的睡眠障碍越来越严重，人瘦的脱了形。 _

_ “我们分手吧。”Even抬起头，看着他：“对不起……是我对不起你。” _

_ Isak温柔地笑起来，笑着笑着，他觉得自己眼角有什么东西掉了出来。 _

_ 他低头，看着自己的双手，上面盛满了泪水。 _

 

天黑了。

Isak站起来，借着月光，转身看着Even。

这两天他还没有时间仔细打量他。

他和十年前相比，成熟了许多，曾经光洁的下巴被金色的胡子薄薄地盖了一层，他的眼角也有了皱纹。可能是因为他太喜欢笑了，Isak想，不过那双蓝眼睛可是一点都没变。

“我该回家了。”Isak说：“送我回家吧。”

Even点点头，他站起来，掸了掸落在身上的烟灰。

 

Isak看着窗外的霓虹灯发着呆。

广播里传来一个忧郁的男声:

_ Over all the others, you're the one all over me _

_ I need your therapy _

_ Need your therapy _

 

Even停好车，下车给Isak打开了车门。

Isak谢过他，正要进门。

Even叫住了他，拿出了一串钥匙。

“本来就是买给你的，收下吧。”

“你的好意我心领了，还是算了——”

“拿着，以后带你女儿去过周末。”

Even拉起Isak的手，把钥匙放在他手心，握住他的手。

Isak点点头，把自己的手从他的手中抽出。

 

_ Isak刚踢完球，收拾好东西准备找他的哥们去。 _

_ “Isak Valtersen?”一个高大男生挡住了Isak的去路，Isak抬头看着他，长得还挺帅，蓝眼睛，厚嘴唇，就是梳了个大背头，当自己是猫王呢，Isak心想。 _

_ 对方非常自来熟的取下他一只耳机塞在自己耳朵里：“唷，N.W.A啊，没想到啊，看你那暴躁样我还以为你爱听金属呢。” _

_ “又是来讨打的？老子可没工夫陪你玩。” _

_ “我是来泡你的。”那男的说。 _

_ “傻逼，滚。”Isak翻了个白眼，把耳机塞上，绕过他。 _

_ 不料对方一下把他按在墙上，捏着他的下巴，吻了下去。 _

_ Isak下意识地闭上眼睛。 _

_ 两秒后他才回过神来，对方的舌头正以一种胜者的姿态在他口腔里扫荡。 _

_ 他一口咬了下去，尝到了血腥味，痛的对方松开了他。 _

_ 对方用手臂擦了一下嘴，看见自己的血。 _

_ “你他妈够狠的，我喜欢。”他笑了起来：“我是Even Bech Næsheim。刚从美国转学回来。你昨天揍得那个傻逼是我哥们Elias Bakkoush。我不得不说，揍得好极了。” _

_ “他知道你这副嘴脸吗，自己哥们被揍了竟然还这么开心。”Isak厌恶地说。 _

_ “他知道啊，我早就跟他说了，要他不要这么猖狂。”Even斜靠在墙上：“果然，他被小美人教育了。” _

_ “神经病。”Isak翻了个白眼：“好狗不挡路，给我滚开。” _

_ “你要干什么去？我要和你一起去！”Even絮絮叨叨地跟在Isak身后：“现在才三点，你不觉得美妙的一天才刚开始吗？你不觉得我们应该一起去做些什么吗？” _

_ “……”Isak回身，刚想给他一拳，却再次被对方制住，把他拉进了他的怀里，对方紧紧搂着他的腰一脸严肃地说： _

_ “Isak Valtersen，我要开始追你了。” _

 

Isak亲了亲被Maria抱在怀里的Vivian的脸，和她说再见。Vivian奶声奶气地要爸爸早点回来。Isak点点头，推开了门。

“Hi Isak！Hi小公主！”

戴着墨镜的Even靠在他的白色LaFerrari上，冲他挥舞着一捧粉色玫瑰。

Isak有些尴尬地回头看了看Maria和Vivian。

“爸爸，他是谁。”Vivian咬着手指说。

“我是你的骑士，我的公主。”Even跨步上前，单膝跪地，把花儿举到Vivian面前：“这束花代表了我浪漫的内心，请您收下。”

Vivian开心地接过花：“谢谢骑士。”

“Vivian他不是你的骑士，他是爸爸的朋友，爸爸要去上班了，你和妈妈去幼儿园，要乖喔。”Isak揉了揉Vivian的柔软的头发，看了一眼她手里的玫瑰，叹了一口气，Even拉着Isak上了车。

“爸爸拜拜！骑士叔叔拜拜！”

“Wow，拜拜Princess！”Even冲Vivian吹了个口哨，踩下了油门。

 

“你女儿，叫Vivian？”Even漫不经心地问。

“嗯。”

“以后我每天接你上下班，这样你可以再多陪她会儿。”

“不用了，你去忙自己的事吧。我已经不习惯坐豪车了。”

“你会习惯的。”Even说，调大了音乐的音量。

“你就是我的事。”过了一会儿，Even说。

“什么？”音乐声太大，Isak没听清。

“你就是我的事。”Even大声地说。

 

“所以，送你的那哥们是谁啊？”Magnus坐到Isak面前，打开自己的便当。

“一个朋友。”Isak说。

“你这朋友够有钱的。你看他那车，贼俊俏，我他妈做梦都想有一辆。”Magnus羡慕地说，他看着Isak的便当：“Maria又给你做的肉丸啊，你吃的完吗……”

“给给给，分你，”Isak夹了几个肉丸给他：“想吃直说。”

“够意思！”Magnus大口大口地吃了起来。

 

“等Vivian睡了，我能带你去喝一杯吗？就随便喝点，我不会灌你的。”Even将车停在Isak家门口，小心翼翼地问。

“谢谢，不用了。”Isak摇摇头：“你明天也别来接我了，我同事看到会说闲话。”

“你本来也不属于那里。”Even不以为然：“说就让他们说好了。”

“Even，收起你的优越感，我不比谁高级。我，一个杀人犯，能有现在的生活我很知足。”Isak冷冷地说。

“Isak，我不是这个意思……”

“你是我的共犯，Even。不要忘记这点。”

Isak关上了门。

 

后来Even每天还是雷打不动地接他上下班，并变着法子的给Vivian送礼物，有时是花儿，有时是零食，有时是小玩具。还会带他们去吃好吃的。

一开始Isak还会生气地警告Even不要来招安这套，可是Even脸皮够厚，完全把他的话当耳旁风。哄得Vivian对这个骑士叔叔非常满意，特别期待见到他。

看Vivian这么开心，Isak也只能随他去了。

 

Maria正打算洗衣服，她掏着Isak的大衣衣兜。

“这哪里的钥匙？”她举起一串钥匙，上面还挂着字母拼成的E ❤ I字样的挂件。

“喔，没什么。”Isak抓过钥匙放进包里。

“你会和那个男人复合吗？”Maria突然问。

“不会。”Isak说：“我们不配拥有幸福。”

他好像是在回答Maria，又好像是在说服自己似的。

 

**六**

 

Vivian被Even抱在怀里，Isak和Maria跟在他们俩后面走着。

“Vivian有没有来过这边度假呀？”Even弯着眼睛柔声说。

“没有，爸爸不喜欢出门。所以Vivian也不喜欢出门。”Vivian一边玩着手中的夜莺玩具，一边说：“喔，鸟鸟要来啄你啦！”她举着玩具，假装它在飞，然后降落在Even脑袋上。

“哇！被啄到啦！”Even装出很痛的表情，逗得Vivian咯咯直笑。

 

Maria陪着Vivian坐在地上看着动画片。

Even来着Isak进了厨房说要给他们露一手他的厨艺，要Isak帮忙。

“我又不会做饭，还是Maria来帮你吧。”Isak无奈地说。

“我只需要你站在我身边就好。”Even一边说，一边打开了手机音乐。

是Kings of Convenience的Misread。

Even跟着节奏扭了起来，他一边扭一边洗菜，水甩了Isak一身。Isak赶忙躲到墙角站着。Even故意把手上的水弹到Isak脸上。

“幼不幼稚啊你！”Isak被他挑衅地直接接水龙头的水撒到Even身上，害得他胸前湿了一大片。

“听，这首歌。”Even把手指放在嘴上，做了个“安静地”手势。

是Gabrielle的5 Fine Frøkner。

十一年前，也是在这间厨房，也是同样的音乐，同样的情境。

_ “你是我的命中注定。”Isak说，他勾着Even的脖子，攥着他柔软的金发，伴着音乐的节奏吻着他性感的嘴唇。 _

那时候的他们，年轻而天真，眉眼间晕染着挡不住的爱情的颜色。

 

“你是我的命中注定。”Even说。

他慢慢靠近Isak，捧起他的脸，低头吻上他的唇。

Isak不由自主地闭上眼睛。

他眼前闪过Mikael惊恐的脸。

他慌忙推开Even，离开了厨房。

 

“你做噩梦了？”Maria打开灯，关切地问：“我刚听到你在喊着，什么不要，什么的。”

“Pappa，你在哭吗？”Vivian爬到他怀里，用她的小手轻轻地点着Isak的眼角。

“是吗？”Isak这才回过神来，用睡衣袖子擦了擦脸。

他刚才又梦见了Mikael。

他们在他的十八岁生日派对上。

音乐开得太吵，Isak除了轰隆的鼓点，什么都听不清。

Even在他身后搂着他，亲吻着他的脖颈。

 

他记得他们在一起没过多久Even就消失了。确切地说，是28天。之后Even就像蒸发了一样，一个月没有任何电话和信息，也没有在上学。但偶尔还会给他facebook点赞。Isak气得不行，觉得自己被耍了。这家伙分明就是替自己的哥们来报仇的。Isak有些酸涩。问题是他竟然真的会为他的不辞而别而不舒服，让对方的诡计得逞。

当Even若无其事地再次出现在校园里，等着他下课去吃午饭时，Isak觉得委屈极了。

“你来干什么，我们不是分手了吗。”

“分手？你在说什么啊。我可没这么说过。你在耍什么脾气呐。”Even说着握住了他的手，和他十指相扣，牵着他的手到自己的口袋里暖着：“看你手冰的。”

他说。

Isak瞬间就心软了。

完了，他想。

他真的恋爱了，他真的喜欢上他了。

没救了。

 

Even就这样反反复复地出现又消失。Isak也被折腾地无法再忍受。他终于决定跟Even提出分手。长痛不如短痛，他告诉自己。

可听见他说分手的那一刻Even竟然哭了。他跪在Isak面前，无助地捂着自己的眼睛。Isak不由地蹲下抱紧了他。

他听着Even流着泪说着自己的软弱，他说着他的双向障碍，他消失时接受的治疗，他不想离开Isak，Isak就好像是他的解药。

他听见他说他此刻就像一个赤裸的婴儿，从肉体到灵魂，他已经把自己的全部和盘托出，毫无保留。

他听见他说，不要离开我。

 

于是他们决定一起面对Even的病痛。他们搬到了Isak家的度假小屋里。Isak陪着他看医生，每天按时提醒他吃药。

他们就这么每日缠绵在一起，过得像新婚夫妇一般。Even负责一切家务和照顾，Isak负责陪伴和读书，日子越久，他们彼此越契合。

他们经常躺在湖边看着星星发着呆，畅想着以后的日子。

“我们一定要养一个女儿，给她取名叫Vivian好不好？”Even说。

“你会把她宠坏的，我们还是养个男孩吧。”Isak伸了个懒腰，靠在Even肩上。

“那男孩叫什么啊？”Even偏过头看着他。

“我还没想好呢。”Isak嘟起了嘴，Even翻了个身把他压在身下。

 

Isak家本来不同意他们的事情，最终也默认了。Even家给他们在市里买了个penthouse，可以俯瞰整个奥斯陆。两个家族的在生意上也逐渐有了交集。

他们在第二年的六月订了婚。Even决定休一个间隔年，等Isak毕业后结婚，两人再一起上大学。这期间，他便在他家族企业和他父亲学习管理。

就在Isak觉得一切不能更完美时，Mikael出现了。

 

Mikael笑起来很可爱，看起来人畜无害的。Isak想。要是我，我也会喜欢上他的。

但他还是非常生气，Even竟然不跟他说一声便去机场接回了Mikael，还陪他吃了晚饭，去了酒吧，醉醺醺地开着车回了家。

“你不能再醉驾了，这样很危险。”Isak生气地说。

“Isak，不要唠叨。”Even醉地躺坐了地上：“你听这歌，我好喜欢。”

“你在说什么，我没有放歌听。”Isak一脸疑惑地看着他。

“嘘，你听，if the rain must fall, if i lose it all, if the world comes down and takes my soul…it won’t matter much to me, if i had you… ”

他拽着Isak滚到地上，压住了他。

“你真美，我爱你。”Even说：“all i need is your love…你听到了吗？”

他撕扯着Isak的衣服，抓住他的腿，挺身而入。

他疯狂地撞击着Isak，狂热地亲吻着他。

Isak并没有从他粗暴的动作里感受到快感，他痛得只想把Even推开。

“你是不是嗑药了？Even？”Isak看着他松散的目光问道。

“只是一点快乐的东西……Mikael给了我一点快乐的东西。我们睡觉吧Isak，我困了……”Even搂着Isak躺在地板上，很快他就睡着了，全然不顾他的阴茎还插在Isak身体中。

 

“对，我是被美国驱逐出境了。现在挪威也限制我出境。”Mikael甜甜地说，他切了一块羊排送到嘴里：“所以我这辈子只能烂在这里了。”

“哦我可怜的Mikael baby。”Even搂这Isak的肩膀：“我们俩的婚礼还打算在塞舌尔办呢，莫非要先为你在挪威办一次？”

“Even你最好了。”Mikael撒娇道：“Isak，你不会介意吧。”

Isak介意急了，但他看着对方一脸无辜的样子，又不好说什么。

“你们都吃饱了吗，要不要来点快乐的东西？”Mikael从口袋里拿出来一小包白粉和锡纸，在他们眼前晃了晃。

“谢谢了Mikael，但是这些对Even的身体不好，他还在吃药。”Isak说。

“没有关系的baby，一点点，就一点点不会上瘾的。”Mikael把白粉倒了些在锡纸上，又用打火机烤了烤，捏住鼻子把粉末吸了进去。

“试试，你会更快乐的。”Mikael把东西递到Isak面前，Isak看着已经吸完的Even，脸上挂着松弛的笑容。

他接过锡纸，学着Mikael的样子吸了起来。

没几分钟他就有了强烈的反应，他的胃在翻腾，他忍不住吐了出来。Even用纸巾帮他擦干净，他抬起头看见Even和Mikael的笑脸逐渐变得扭曲，变成了蒙克的呐喊。

他们的笑声遥远又歇斯底里。

然后他也跟着他们一起傻笑起来。

Even伸手捏住他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上情色地摩挲着。

Isak含住了他修长的手指，舔了起来。

真开心啊，他想。

就这么死在一起吧，他想。

 

在Isak意识到他就要对这东西上瘾的时候，他警惕起来。他开始阻止Even去见Mikael，他甚至要Even父亲的秘书在他上班的时候看着他。

“Isak，你是不是在吃Mikael的醋？”Even问。

“对啊，我是吃醋，我不想你去找他，我要你在家里陪我做爱。”Isak说。

每次他这么说，Even就会笑着搂住他，将两人的下体贴在一起，除掉他的衣服。

终于，Isak完成了学业，收到了奥斯陆大学的通知书作为生日礼物。

为了庆祝，Even决定在他们的penthouse为Isak办一个派对。他兴致勃勃地规划这一切，希望能为Isak的十八岁生日留下最完美的回忆。

他甚至写了一个详尽的派对执行方案，Isak被他的专业程度惊讶到。Even告诉他自己曾是个疯狂的派对动物，他说喜欢把认识的人都请到家里来，陪着他。音乐声越响，他越觉得自己不孤独。

可是我现在有你了，所以我永远不会孤独了。

我只想要你快乐。

Even说。

 

**七**

 

Isak生日这天，他被Even打扮成了凯撒大帝的模样。

Even将金色的月桂花冠戴在Isak头上。

“你真美，我的天使。”

Even深情地看着他说道。

Isak有些害羞地低下头。

 

“Isak！喝酒啊！”Eskild拉着他的同学们一起围住Isak，往他手里塞了一杯香槟。“生日快乐！”大家跳起来给他唱起了Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!

“今天，是属于Isak的！我也是属于Isak的！”Even握着话筒，看着Isak宠溺地说：“我的未婚夫，我的宝贝，我的宇宙，我的全世界，祝你生日快乐！”

大家欢呼起来，几个同学冲过来一人一只腿把Isak抱起，抛到半空中，接住他。Even一边笑着说你们小心点，一边来到音控台，一边自己作为DJ为Isak放起了他的“Playlist of Love”。

Isak就那么傻笑着挣开众人，走到DJ台前，痴痴地望着Even。

Even也笑着望着他，仿佛他是世界上最珍贵的宝藏。

夫复何求。他想。

 

Mikael出现在派对时，Isak已经醉的站都站不稳，他瘫软在Even怀里，还想拉着他去游泳池接吻。

“我，你，你第一次在水里吻我，我今天也要。”Isak捏着Even的衣角撒娇道。

“你喝多了baby，而且现在他们把地方都占住了。”Even指了指游泳池，狂欢的人们有的在泳池边喝酒，有的在水里嬉闹。

“那我们回房，回去。”Isak的手不安分地伸进Even的裤子。

Even喘着粗气，抓住他的手：“好，我们走。”

“喂，喝了这个，助点兴。”Mikael冲Even抛了个媚眼，一边递了两杯红酒给他。“我不要喝红酒……”Isak软软地说。

“有快乐的东西，”Even一边哄他，一边把酒喂给了他，自己也一饮而尽。

Isak的身体热了起来，他好像酒醒了一般，力量又回来了，甚至，他觉得自己比平时更有力气了。

他想跟Even做爱，立刻，马上。

他想和Even回房间，他迫切地渴望他着他的爱抚，他的贯穿。

可Mikael挡在他们面前，拉着Even滔滔不绝地说着什么，手还不安分地摸着Even的腹肌。

“Mikael，你这个贱人。”他生气地站起来，抓过Even的手：“我就知道你想把Even从我身边偷走。”

“你可真好笑，明明是你从我身边抢走了Even。”Mikael收起了他可爱的模样，站到Isak的面前，刻薄地说：

“Even很快会抛弃你的，就像他抛弃我一样。”

Isak抓着他的领子一把把他拎起，冲着他的脸就是一拳。

“你怕了吧。”满脸是血的Mikael露出一个狰狞的笑：“你知道我说的一定会发生。”

后来的事情，就像失焦的影片，一切变得模糊和抖动，Isak完全不记得到底发生了什么。

他只记得等他回过神来，Mikael正在半空中紧紧抓着他的手，他自己也半个身子探出栏杆，就要被Mikael的体重带下去，Even抱着他的腰拼命的往回拽。

“求求你Isak，救我！”Mikael抓着他的手惊恐地喊着。

“抓紧我！”Isak握紧他的双手和Even一起往回拽。

“我要没力气了……”说完，Mikael的手一软，摔了下去。

Isak因惯性和Even一起摔在天台上。他颤抖着爬起，冲到栏杆边，往下看。

Mikael静静地躺在石板路上，他的血蔓延开来，染红了路面。

 

警察将手铐铐在Isak手腕时，他并没有挣扎。

他坐上警车，回望了一眼Even，Even也在看着他。

红色的警灯光打在他的脸上，好像他嗑嗨了时的幻象。

 

所以当Even坐在他面前和他说分手时，他并没有惊讶。

自从他被羁押，就再也没听过好消息。

而分手，也不过是诸多坏消息中，他早已预料到的一个。

最终他因过失杀人被判了三年。

而他这件丑闻让Valtersen家族的股价大跌，Valtersen家族不得不发表声明和他断绝关系。而Even家的产业重心在美国，受到的震荡不如Valtersen家大，但也是不小的打击。

他和Even的故事成了挪威人茶余饭后的话题。

后来，他听Eskild说，Even抑郁症加重，自杀后被救回。

 

他出狱后的这些年，偶尔会在网上看到关于Even的消息。他在美国已经成了像Paris Hilton一样的富二代浪子代表，人们提到他总离不开他的各种丑闻，有人说Isak是替他坐牢，有人传他在美国经常搞性爱派对，有人说他还在吸毒。

各种各样的传闻，也不能阻挡Even将他家生意做得风生水起。

他看着他的新闻，好像是在看一个遥远的陌生人。

 

这辈子他们应该都不会再见面了，他想。

 

**八**

 

Isak又浅浅地睡了。

他知道自己没睡着，他躺在床上感受到Maria翻了好几次身，Vivian踢了好几次被子。窗外渐渐响起了鸟叫声。他感到阳光温柔地洒在他身上，他睁开了眼，起身，想去给自己弄点喝的。

没想到Even也在厨房，他看起来糟糕极了，应该也是一宿没睡。

“要不要去湖边坐坐？”Even提议道。

Isak点点头。

 

他们沉默地走着，Isak紧紧盯着脚下的路，生怕被绊倒。

过了会儿，Even试探般的握住了Isak的手，见Isak没有反抗，便紧紧攥住。

他们牵着手走了约莫一公里，终于看见宽阔而平静的湖。

湛蓝色的湖面荡起了一丝波纹。

 

Even拉着Isak坐下，给Isak点上了一支烟。

 

“我戒毒了，戒了快十年了，大麻都不抽了。然后我的病，抑郁的情绪还是偶尔会有，但现在好多了。只用半年复查一次。我的情绪还蛮稳定的。”Even随便在一块石头上摁灭了烟头，他看着Isak的侧脸说。

“嗯，挺好的，我也在牢里戒了。”Isak低头，踩灭烟头。

“Mikael爸妈那边，我每年都去看望他们，请求他们原谅。他们后来搬去了华盛顿，我就飞去华盛顿。后来他们终于原谅了我们，他们又生了个叫Mikael的男孩，还会传小Mikael的照片给我。”

Even拿出手机，给Isak看小Mikael，他拥有Mikael的英俊外表，深棕色柔软的卷发，大大的眼睛，可爱极了。

“Mikael的父母也要我告诉你，他们不再怨恨你。因为这不是你一个人的过失，他们以前对Mikael照顾的太少，是他们没有好好关心自己的儿子，让他走上歧途……”

听着他这么说，Isak反而感到一阵烦躁，他哆哆嗦嗦地掏出烟，想给自己点上。可火机却怎么都点不着。“Fuck it，fuck it!”他把火机砸在地上，摔碎了。

“Even，我不管你怎么想，他们怎么想，Mikael已经没了，他已经被我夺去了活下去的机会，什么原谅不原谅，这他妈是条人命！”

Isak愤怒地踢着脚下的石子，一道弧形划过，落在了湖里，打破了湖水的静谧。“我不敢相信你还能这么坦然的生活下去，这是一条人命……”

Isak绝望地看着Even，他鼻子一酸，哽咽起来，晶莹的泪从他绿色的眸子滚落下来。

“这是一条人命啊……”

Even温柔地抱住他：“哭吧，我的宝贝，哭出来就好了。”

Isak嚎啕大哭，十年了，他从来没有这么宣泄过，他哭着他的委屈，他的忏悔，他的难过，他难以言喻的全部感受。

 

Isak在Even怀里睡着了。

他没有做梦，睡得安稳。

Isak在晌午时醒来，他睁眼，看见Even长着金色绒毛的下巴。

他身上的味道，和记忆里一样。

 

“Isak，”Even浑厚的声音透过胸腔在他耳边响起：“我知道你现在还不能接受我，但，对于我来说，我一直将你视为我的爱人，我只想和你共度余生。”

“在我们订婚的那一刻，我就觉得我们已经分不开了。”

“我不会逼迫你一定接纳我，可是我想请你给我一个机会，让我陪你慢慢走出来，好吗？”

 

那时，他们搬去penthouse之后第一次回这里度周末。

他们在玻璃树屋里尽情的做爱，在彼此身上镌刻着他们的感情。

也是像这样，Isak躺在Even胸膛。

“Isak Valtersen，你愿意嫁给我吗？”Isak感觉Even把什么毛茸茸的东西套在了他的中指，他抬起手，发现是狗尾巴草做的戒指。

“我愿意。”他翻身趴在Even身上，在他唇上啄了一口。

“那你给我戴上。”Even拿出另一只狗尾巴草戒指给Isak。

“Even Bech Næsheim，你愿意嫁给我吗？”Isak有样学样道。

“我愿意，我愿意，我愿意。”Even激动地说，像小狗一样抱着他的脸在他的脸上印上湿漉漉的吻。

Isak笑着给他戴上戒指。

“等等，我还准备了结婚誓词，让我找找。”

Even从裤子口袋里掏出来一张纸，他清了清嗓子，认真严肃地念到：

“Isak Valtersen和Isak Valtersen，我宣布我们从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康，都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分开。”

 

**九**

 

日子就这么偷偷地溜走，Vivian一天一天长大。

Isak还是照常在工地上着班，Even还是照常来接他。

Even给Maria介绍了个男朋友。

Isak已经和Maria分房睡了。

但他还没有搬回去和Even住。

他知道自己还没有准备好。

每次Even尝试和他亲密接触，Mikael的脸就会浮现。

他不知道何时他才会彻底走出来，但这或许是，Even回到他身边，他必须要付出的代价吧，他想。

Vivian已经冷落那个夜莺玩具很久了，momma Julie也不再送Vivian玩具了，她开始给Vivian做衣服穿。

于是夜莺就被放在书架上，逐渐落满了灰。

偶尔Isak抬头，看见那只灰扑扑的夜莺。

以前他一直以为自己就像那可怜的夜莺一样，一厢情愿地困在自己的悲歌之中，孤单地吟唱着直到死亡，也不会得到任何回应。

现在他才终于确定，他的旋律，不是悲歌。

 

“好好上班，注意安全，我下午来接你。”Even柔声说，屈身帮他解开安全带。

他的脸贴的很近，他的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，挠着他有些痒。

“吻我。”Isak说。

Even还以为自己听错了，他愣在那里，凝视着Isak的绿眸。

然后他回过神来，欣喜若狂地捧起Isak的脸，吻上了他怀念已久的唇。

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *挪威过失杀人量刑 上限6年 下限21天 倪正茂《比较法学探析》2006  
> **哈尔登监狱资料：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halden_Prison  
> ***  
> 文章里提到的歌曲  
> White Ferrari by Frank Ocean  
> Nightingale by Norah Jones  
> Misread by Kings of Convenience  
> 5 Fine Frøkner by Gabrielle  
> Therapy by Khalid  
> If the Rain Must Fall by James Morrison  
> ****  
> 夜莺的故事  
> 安徒生童话  
> 《夜莺》  
> http://www.readers365.com/61/ats025.htm  
> 《荷马墓上的一朵玫瑰》  
> http://www.readers365.com/61/ats019.htm  
> 《夜莺与玫瑰》王尔德  
> http://www.yn99.net/mp39.htm


End file.
